wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jewel
RainWing rambunctiousness time with our sparkling Jewel. Jewel is property of WindRider2501. I apparently am having a hard time typing my username. Past She was given the easy life as she was born the Southern RainWing princess. But she normally didn't care about pretty jewels, balls, or handsome princes (she's already on a roll with Draco). She wanted adventure and heroism in her name. When she and her family found out that she was being hunted down by Blister, they panicked.Her Brothers, Victor and Jaguar, swore to her parents, Queen Glory (Yep,Glory's queen) and King Emergent, to protect her when the ground began to shake and dragons lifted into the air, looking for a place to hide. A small portal opened up in front of them and they flew through it. They ended up in our world and started to make a new life. Jewel told her parents that she did not wish to be princess anymore and that Crystal, Jewel's sister, would make a better one than her. She left them with her most prized possessions and left for a new life.She first bumped into Draco who was flying desperately around trying to find his parents. Jewel offered to help him and he accepted with a small grimace.The Queens took role-call of their tribes to see who was dead,and Draco's parents had seemed to die in the explosion, which seemed to put new heart in him. She comforted him about what had happened and then Hurricane and Morrowflight found them, wondering what was wrong. She explained and Hurricane said, "Bad luck. Oh and by the way, I'm Hurricane and this is Morrowflight. Friends?" Draco and Jewel accepted and shortly afterward they found Tundra alone. Tundra was already an orphan and did not care about the dead. She befriended them and recognized Draco. Her first reaction was to kill him until she found out that he wasn't his father. Now I'll shut up before I give more spoilers. Abilities Venom, changing scales, and climbing are some of Jewel's abilities. She is very good at comforting and nursing a dragon if they are in any kind of pain, and will do this with any tribe. Quotes *"There, there, I'm sure that your parents would've been proud to know that you survived that chaos...What's your name again?" -When she's comforting Draco about his parents' deaths. *"I am no fit queen. I could not be queen even if my life depended on it. I'm sure that Crystal would make a much better one than me, Mother. I do not wish to be a princess anymore. It's just Jewel now." *"ADVENTURE TIME!" *"Uh, guys, car's that way." Trivia *Possible love with Parakeet And now broken up with Draco *Her theme song is Trouble by Taylor Swift *She likes dubstep and rap *Her older brother Victor is now dead because of two SkyWings *Her birthday is in September *Her main attribute is Snarkiness *Her Element is Storms Gallery Jewelponychibi.png|A Jewel pony by Stuffed Jewelakeet.jpg|A Jewelakeet pic by Lucky Jewel-3Parakeet.jpg|Another Jewelakeet pic by Windy RainWingBase.png|A typical RainWing. Jewel.png|Young Jewel in the rainforest by Stuffed ChibiMaker.Jewel.jpg|Jewel|link= Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Government Official)